


Sweet Embrace

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaptered, Complete, Crack Relationships, Dark, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Fucked Up, Implied Relationships, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Not Canon Compliant, Poetry, Psychological Drama, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89





	1. Sweet Embrace

Your blood runs  
Through my veins now  
Since we've became one  
We became one entity  
One being  
Two hearts called upon each other  
The darkness calls upon the light  
Just as the light calls upon the dark  
To shield itself from the world  
Of harsh reality  
I took you in  
So you would not feel any pain  
In my embrace  
You stare into my lavender eyes  
As I stare into your own hazel eyes  
Glazed over with tears of anguish  
I still took you in  
I held your lithe form in my arms, dear Serenity  
You sobbed on my chest and held me close  
As if I was someone you loved…  
Loved?  
I shouldn't know about love…  
I'm not human…  
I'm a creature of the night…  
A creature that feeds upon human souls…  
Souls that glimmer with the red fluid that keeps them alive  
In order to stay alive….I need that fluid  
Blood…  
Since your soul is torn up  
You let me kiss your pale neck softly  
You moan softly


	2. Becoming One

As I kiss you once again  
You shiver at my caresses  
Of tingling sensations  
Through your soul  
The very core of what  
Makes you yourself  
Yearns to be melded  
With someone  
Anyone at all  
Even if it meant  
To be with a demon?  
But…demons aren't suppose  
To love…only hate  
Wait…. the opposite of love  
Isn't hate  
It is indifference.  
So, we do feel love  
But is it only to induce  
The sins of humans  
Unto others?  
To betray the ones  
You truly care about?  
To hurt the people  
Who trusted you?  
What if you ENJOY  
Hurting others?  
What if you ENJOY  
Hurting yourself?  
Hnn…. you intrigue  
Me, my dear Serenity  
While you stay still  
Like the doll that you are  
I pull out the weapon from my pocket  
And I drag it across my arm  
Blood flowed slowly from the wound  
I bestowed upon myself  
I hold my arm out to you  
And you stare at the red liquid  
That is mine  
And you start to drag your luscious tongue  
Across the scar  
I shudder in response  
The taste coats your tongue  
And red is noticeable now  
You slink your tongue back  
Inside your mouth  
Unconsciously licking your  
Pink lips at the flavor of my blood  
You hold out your arm  
I know exactly what to do  
I drag my dagger across your arm  
You shiver and moan quietly  
I shiver at the sound  
Of your voice


	3. Blood Red Rose

The lovely flow  
Of your blood  
Entices me so,  
Serenity  
In this darkened room  
I can still see the red glow  
That drips onto the bed  
We sit on  
I lean close and  
My tongue runs along  
The slick trail of your blood  
The taste is absolutely heavenly…  
Oh Gods….I groan at the back of my throat  
As I savor the metallic essence dancing on  
The palette of my tongue  
You whimper at the sight  
Of me  
Once I clean you of the crimson fluid,  
I press my lips against your pink ones  
You moan into my mouth and your arms wrap  
Themselves around my shoulders  
I curl my own around your petite waist  
I leave you breathing for a minute before  
I kiss your elegant, swan-like neck fervently  
You whimper and tug at my hair  
You whisper my name  
I pull back and focus my attention  
On your well-endowed chest  
I then undo the buttons of your shirt and  
Then kiss, lick and bite your tiny nipples  
You arch your back and moan again at  
My teasing.  
I growl slightly, becoming very aroused by  
your actions  
Very soon, I tug your shirt away and I unzip the  
short jeans you wear  
I pull away the undergarments you use to hide your true beauty  
and began to ravish you by kissing and licking the sensitive skin between your legs.


	4. Seduction

I remember well  
You cooed my name  
As I licked your liquidy softness  
Relishing the taste of your sweetness  
I held your hips down  
To the bed so you  
Wouldn't thrash around  
I groan ecstatically  
At the echo of your voice  
Breathy moans and the sound of  
My name escaping your beautiful lips  
Your breathing gradually gets  
Faster  
Your release would be soon  
I close my mouth around the throbbing bump  
That aches to be freed of the feelings of want and need  
My tongue probes itself inside you and a jolt shakes through you  
Oh gods….I envied you when you shook with joy  
Inside the orgasm you felt  
You pant as I pull myself away  
Licking my lips of the nectar  
That belonged to you  
Your eyes bore into my own  
Hazel orbs clouded with lust and desire  
Meet my own heliotrope  
My own eyes widened as you start to  
Pull off my own clothes  
Including the cape drape around my shoulders  
My shirt and my pants  
You notice my erect cock and you blush slightly  
I only stare at you in astonishment  
Tentatively, you wrap your hand around my phallus  
And stroke it somewhat  
I groan with the sensations you send through my body


	5. EndXRevival

These senses made me tingle  
With excitement  
The sensations you sent me  
Were just too wonderful for words  
I lay down on the bed  
Where you sat on top of me  
And straddled my hips  
Your hand is still wrapped around  
My hard cock  
Your hair frames your lovely face  
I growl at the sight of your breasts  
Uncovered  
My dear Serenity,  
You place yourself on my hard cock  
A look in your eyes tells me that  
A missing piece of your own soul has returned  
You felt completely content  
Your wetness spread onto my hard cock  
I growled under my breath, seeing you jolt a little  
You gently start to rock back and forth, slow at first  
You place your hands on my chest, steadying yourself  
I heard your breathy moans; my hands place themselves on your hips  
Your eyes close as you continue to ride me  
I heard my own grunts as the pace you set got a little faster  
You gasp sharply as you felt your throbbing bump brush against the tip of my cock  
You wish for the sensation once again  
You moaned in pleasure  
I growled  
The feelings inside us continued to revive


	6. CosmosXChaos

Your hips move swiftly  
The movements catching up  
With the sound of your ragged breaths  
Mixed with the heavenly echoes of the moans that escape  
Your lips  
You continue the sensual arches  
Of your hips  
Before I lean over, despite my  
Relentless trembling and grunting,  
Ad kiss and nibble your skin and  
Hardened nipples  
You stop your movements and  
Let out a small gasp  
Then a delicious moan  
Your fingernails rake across my arms  
I grunt at the stings of pain that are left on my skin  
Unseeing and unknowing  
As always  
People would never have expected  
Someone like you  
To be with someone  
Like me  
Not even your brother  
I have seen the way you looked at me  
Serenity  
I know for a fact that  
Even though you are pure and innocent  
You still lust for me  
But I am the darkness  
I should have known  
The light desires the darkness  
To ease the pain  
Chaos is blackness of the soul  
Cosmos is the goodness of the soul  
Those two come together  
Entwining


	7. Illusions

I settle back onto the bed  
You sit on top of me  
Once again  
We are both shed  
Of our clothing  
Bare as the day we were born  
You lean down to wrap your hand  
Around my cock  
I groan at the back of my throat  
You hesitate  
For a moment or two  
You lower yourself between my legs  
Shutting your eyes  
And then you brushed your lips against my member  
I shivered slightly  
You then took two inches of me  
Inside your mouth  
I throw back my head and groan softly  
You hold my hips down  
So I wouldn't thrust against your face  
Your tongue swirls around the tip  
Before you took in more of me  
The slender fingers of yours  
Start to stroke the base of my groin  
Before they settled to my scrotum  
I clenched the bed sheets tightly  
I heard my own panting become very ragged  
As I felt the pleasure you gave me become too much  
I growled, your fingers caressed my scrotum as  
Your lulling mouth sucked my cock  
Ugh gods  
The hot wave shoots through me  
You tensed a bit  
You tasted the essence of me  
Just as I did  
You lifted yourself up  
Before I gained my composure once again  
The waves the orgasm still crashing through my very core  
I sat up  
Your eyes empty and unconsciously licking your lips  
You've swallowed my cum  
You lie down on your back  
I took that as your need to be fulfilled


	8. In Body & Mind

Serenity  
My sweet  
Your auburn hair is spread on the bed  
Creating a lovely image for me to see  
I stroke your hair softly as I  
Place myself between your legs  
Pressing inside you  
You flinch at the intrusion  
I push in slowly, your nails  
On my skin like needles at the pain  
You feel now  
I stop  
So you would adjust  
This tight heat surrounds me  
Is so... tantalizing  
I struggle not to pound into  
This tight heat because I would  
Be hurting you  
My love  
You hang onto me tightly  
Never again to shut yourself from the world…  
Never again to become a hollow shell of loneliness  
I still don't understand….these emotions  
I'm the epitome of a man's hatred  
I enjoy pain and sorrow  
I enjoy seeing people squirm and see their blood spill  
Staining my clothes to make a painting of a human being's vital fluids  
Splattered everywhere  
It's all I'm known for….I don't know if you, my love, would know that I really feel this way  
About you  
Or…  
You think I'm just using you  
You might think I've just using you for a good little fuck…  
Shit…  
All this is just too much for me  
All I wanted was power  
But then I saw you  
Frail  
Innocent  
And most certainly loved  
I was born from darkness….Darkness, for Ra's sake!  
You should fear me!  
Cowering over my lust and desire for you!  
Aching and wincing in pain  
Screaming out for someone to help you  
But….you didn't  
Do you enjoy pain?  
Do you enjoy darkness?  
Do you want the veil of innocence to be lifted?  
I look at you  
The pain in your nether regions has finally subsided  
You rock your hips against mine, signaling that you're ready  
Do you enjoy pain?  
Yes….yes you do  
I push inside you, fritting my teeth  
You gasp slightly  
Wavering  
Ever-changing  
These motions I make are unsatisfying for the both of us'  
But this is only for precaution  
I don't want to hurt you  
I feel for the sweet spot inside you  
Changing my angles every now and then  
You whisper in my ear to tell me to  
Go harder  
I complied with that  
I pulled away slowly so the hilt of my cock would still  
Be inside you  
Then I slammed inside you  
You arch off the bed and scream  
In ecstasy  
I held your hips down  
Continued to thrust inside you  
When I felt for the spot which would make you  
See stars  
I finally hit it  
And you screamed out my name  
Digging your nails onto my skin  
I grunt and suck in much-needed air  
"You are so beautiful, and now you are mine,"  
I said to you in a seductive tone  
I continued to thrust inside you  
Euphoria runs through me  
As to you  
Though the room is pitch black  
I see sweat glisten down your breasts  
I lean down to kiss your neck and lick your breasts  
Aching to hear you moan  
Scream  
Cry out  
Sigh  
Anything!  
Just let me know something  
I pick up my movements a bit and you still hang onto me  
As you try not to fall into something unfamiliar  
Yet so very familiar  
You tell me not to stop  
I won't stop  
Not until the time is right  
I hear panting  
Moaning  
Ugh gods  
You start saying my name as if it was a chant or incantation  
That's right, love  
Say my name  
Say my name as if it was the last thing you'll ever say!  
Say my name  
Say my name  
Say my name  
Say my name  
Say my name  
SAY MY NAME!  
You scream out loud, elation consuming you  
By the gods, I feel it too  
This incredible wave  
I throw my head back and scream out an animalistic cry  
I didn't even think was human  
I release my essence inside you as you lubricate my cock with the liquidy fluid  
We hold on to each other and fall onto the bed in an exhausted heap  
And let the influence of our orgasm run through us  
We breathe heavily  
The feelings of passion finally subside  
Serenity  
My dearest  
You're no longer pure  
No  
You're not pure anymore  
You belong to me now  
But now…  
I've realized something  
Even though I'm not human,  
I feel as well  
I…  
I…  
I love you, Serenity.  
I truly do  
I'll protect you from anything that would seek to harm  
Your shield will be darkness  
The darkness that is I  
I am the darkness  
In this sweet embrace


End file.
